


Playing the Fool

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e15 Pretense, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Jack and Skaara love Daniel, and they try to spare him pain. They fail. Set after the Triad in "Pretense," in which Skaara regains his freedom.This is my *favorite* drabble.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill, Jack O'Neill & Skaara
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Playing the Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: pain

My kid's all grown up. And not the easy way.

"My father waits, O-Neel."

I rub my chin. "Talk to Daniel. He thinks you hate him."

"No!" Skaara's curls shake vigorously. "Danyel asks many questions. I cannot make him stop."

"Tell me about it."

Skaara embraces me; I squeeze back hard.

"Danyel must not know what Sha're's life was like," he whispers.

He turns and walks through the wormhole without a backward glance.

 _Damn_.

So...play the fool. I look up and mouth "He likes me best!"

Brokenhearted, Daniel turns away from the glass.

_Hurts me more than you, Dannyboy._


End file.
